1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium for casino wagering games. More particularly, the present invention allows players to bet on a variety of progressions.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a wide variety of casino games currently available. Casino players are always looking for new and exciting ways to place wagers for their own enjoyment. Casino operators are also always looking for new and exciting games to offer their players to improve their casino's profitability.
Current wagering games have many shortcomings. For example, current games are not very scalar as far as the game's design and a manner in which wagers can be placed. Current wagering games such as sports betting also limit the amount of action that can be placed on the game by only allowing wagering before the game has begun. Current wagering games also do not provide the player with opportunities to easily lock in a profit.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved set of games, including an improved paradigm for taking wagers, in which the above shortcomings are overcome.